The Elder Scrolls: The DemonBlood Chronicles
by ultramanblack147
Summary: I'm changing the description now that I'm trying to make a serious story, This is the story of my character as he tries to stop the fores of Oblivion from taking over the world... Filled with action drama and plenty of cool battles, please R & R, disclaimer I do not own the rights to elder Scrolls but if I di
1. The Legend of the History of SKingrad

(AUTHOR"S NOTE FROM CHAPTER 3 AND ON - this story goes different places so please keep reading after chapter 1, chapter 1 is kind of just back story now, so please read after it and that's where the main action is, I wrote the first chapter as its own thing but then I came up with a cool story and decided to expand it, I hope you understand, RandR, thank you.

* * *

**A?N:**He guys, so a littl bit about this story and my character name, someone i showd this to thought is was a troll but i'm NOT, ok when I played skyrim i named my guy Da' Legynd because i thought it was funny but this story really is really serious, I thought it up and its a pretty cool adventute if you PELASE just hear me out, by the way it's Da and the a is like 'rock' and Legynd is like Leh-geen'd. So now you can begin, please read and review and tell me what you think :)

**(This is the history of Skingrad as I think it is. I only worte this kid keeps being an asshole to me and keeps telling me how stupid it is. I wanted to prove him wrong. So if you like this as well, and thinks Brayden is such a shit, please R&R and tell me so. Anyways, enjoy |:-O)**

Da' Legynd Skin was a Breton who lived in the land of Skyrim. He 'd gone up to visit the Greybeards, but he hadn't done much after that. After a while, he started to be bored, and that's when Lydia walked up to him.

"Hey, have you heard about the Oblivion problem?" she asked.

"NO" said Da' Legynd as he was practicing summoning his flame astronach. "What is that?"

"The land of Cyrodill is being attacked by the Oblivion gates. They need a true warrior to go stop it."

Da' Legynd sat and then he looked at Lydia and he said it. "Alright. Let's go do that."

He stood up and began to head to Cyrodill and Lydia followed him. Along the way, they got in a ton of battles, but he used his magic to fight them and win (author's note: magic is so op lol). They had to fight a giant at one point, and it hit Lydia into the air and it was hilarious. But Da' Legynd looked at a dead wolf he just killed and raised it and took out the giant. After that, nothing was a problem. The wolf looked up at Da' Legynd and he looked down and he decided to name it "Lex".

_ _ A FEW DAYS LATER_ _

Da' Legynd arrived at the imperial city. A few days later, he got to the city and began to ask around about Oblivion. The guards told him about where to find it, and he and Lydia sent off to go stop it. He found a few more spells that he could use when he got to Oblivion. However, at one point, he took a left when he should have taken a right, and he got lost on his journey.

Lydia stood in the field, looking around.

"I don't see where it is. What are we going to do now?"

For some reason, Da' Legynd felt like this could be his new home. He looked at the ground, and he began to draw the lines for his new house.

Lydia looked at him. She looked at him puzzledly.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"This is where we rebuild" he said. "I will make a city, and it will be a thriving city. And this city's name will be the name that been passed down in my family for generations... I am Da' Legynd Skin, and this will be Skingrad.

Soon people began to come, and they built statues, houses, shops, inns, restaurants, chapels, guild halls, bridges, a castle that rose above the rest as a shinning beacon. And as time went on, Da' Legynd ran the city under his guidance, and the people loved him. They voted him in time after time again, until he finally chose to step down in his waning days. On his deathbed, he chose a fitting successor, one that continue to expand Skingrad into the city of legend that it would become.

**(There Brayton, don't be such an asshole, okay, if you don't like it you can log OFF)**


	2. Chapter 2: Braking Faces

**CHAPTER 2: BRAKING FACES**

**A/N: Hey guys so I had this awesome idea after I saw abit more about Elder Scrolls so I came up with a bunch more, also I told my freind Patrick about the story and he wanted me to put his character in it so I did J I hope that's ok, but I think that's fine. Enjoy : ) : ) : )**

A few years after Skingrad was greated...

Da' Legynd was patrolling the rounds of his city. He looked at the sights and saw how his great city was being built around him. It had been a few years since he settled down here; a few years since he heard of the Oblivion problem and headed out on his journey. As he took a walk down the stone road, a guard ran through the gates and ran up to him with a message.

"What is it?"

"A message from the emperor! He says the demons from Oblivion are attacking ever faster. We will be torn a sunder by them!"

Da' Legynd looked around at his city and then he answered with haste. He remembered his original journey, when he and Lydia traveled from his home of Skyrim years ago. The trials and tribulations he faced just to get to where he was today.

"How much time is left?"

"We don't know. There forces could be arriving at any minute."

"Our scouting parties should see them coming, and I will set up a parameter.

"No sir, that's not-..."

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and deadly, and a giant portal began to open up in the middle of the city! Demons began pouring out of the portal and lightening just started striking everywhere around the place. Da' Legynd stared at the portal, and turned and yelled at the guards.

"Get everyone out of the city! I'll hold them off."

Suddenly, a dark elf (**dark elf? Was that right Patrick?**) stood next to Da' Legynd.

"Wait let me fight" she said.

"NO. It's not safe here! What is your name?"

"They call me Nafella" said Nafella. "I am the leader of the dark brotherhood and the thiefes guild. I know how to fight, dont worry."

"You cant" shouted Da' Legynd. "I'll take them on."

"Oh yeah?" said Nafella. "How are you going to take on a whole army of evil without your close?"

She held up her hand and she was holding Da' Legynd's robes. He looked down and he was completely naked. He wasnt even wearing a loincloth.

"Wow" said Da Legynd. "Give those backz!"

"Only if I can join the fight. But I told you I was a master thief."

Both of them looked at the evil forces and charged at them. Da' Legynd used his bound sword spell to create a magic sword, and Nafella pulled out the Mayrune's Razor. They ran at the demons, cutting them up and tearing them apart. Da' Legynd was furious because he had to protect this land that he had created. It as his new homeland, it beared his name, and he would do anything to defend it even if it meant giving his life so the city of Skingrad could live on.

"I need a little help here!" shouted Lydia. She was getting overwhelmed by demons so Da' Legynd ran over and stabbed them all to death. After that, the forces stopped coming out, and they were all able to catch their breathe.

"This isn't good" said Da' Legynd. This portal... this is how they will infilatrate the city... my city... I can't let them do that!"

As everyone came back into the city, the guard ran back through the city walls and ran up to the group.

"The emperor is rallying the defense forces. We are getting all the troops we can to stop them. But the demon lord has more than enough to come bat us."

"Then I'll need to stop him myself" said Da' Legynd. "Lydia, Nafella and I need to go through the portal. I will be back once I have protected this land."

"But wait" said Lydia. "Do you remember the time you left me up on high Rothgar?"

"HAHAHAHAHA yeah I remember" said Da Legynd, a smile grinning across is face. "That was pretty funny" **(a/n yeah this is a true story, I forgot I left her up there, lol did anyone else do so?**)

She got a little mad, but understood.

"Fine. But you be careful."

"I will" said Da' Legynd. "I will defend this land, and I will destroy the enemies of darkness. For everything that I hold dear... FOR EVERTHING MY PEOPLE HOLD DEAR."

He ran at the portal and Nafella went in with hiom and they both teleported away...

When Da' Legynd woke up, he was in a strange place. There was lava everywhere and everything looked dead. The sky was even darker and it was almost red with blood.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Nafella.

"Hell" said Da' Legynd. Hedusted himself off and the looked around them. There were demons wandering the land. They had big spiky hornes and looked really evil. Nafella grabbed Da' Legynd and pulled him behind a rock.

"What are we going to do" he asked.

"We need to find the demon lord" said Da Legynd. And im guessing he will probably be in that tower..."

In front of them was a giant tower with even more spikes and waterfalls of blood. The front door was shut tightly but it looked like it was the only way in.

"But how are we going to get over there" asked Nafella.

"Slowly, care fully."

They started to sneak around the side, dogling more evil forces along the way. There was one time that the enemy almost saw him, but he threw a rock in the other direction and everyone ran after that. When no one was looking, they ran up to the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Shit!" he yelled. "How are we supposed to get in!"

Suddenly he heard the enemy forces running up behind him to attack him. But then he heard Nafella laugh, and he was smacked upside the head and it caused him to fall to the ground. The last thing he saw before passing out was Nafella running away, and then he passed out...

**(A/N CLIFFHANGER! Yeah I bet u didnt see that coming, Patrick ill talk to u tomorrow between class if your confused. Trust me though. But to the readers... IS NAFELLA GOOD? OR IS SHE EVIL? Find out next chapter! R and R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kid Napped

**A/N: **Hey guys, so I decided to change the title and stuff of the story because I came up with a serious idea and now I want to turn this in to something truly epic XD so last time Da' Legynd was knocked out MYSTEEERIOUSSSSLY.. what happened to him... well... we find out now...

"heheh... looks like your finally awake..."

Da' Legynd heard the voice and woke up. He looked around at the walls of the prison he found himself in. There were thick concrete walls all around him and he realized his arms were chained to the wall. There were two demons looking at him behind iron bars.

"Where the hell am I" said Da' Legynd.

"Hell" said the demon.

"Oh, right" said Da' Legynd.

He pulled at the chains but it was useless he was trapped in the demon prison.

"Why have you put me in here?" he yelled.

"Because, with you out of the way, nothing is stopping the demon king from taking over your stupid little city, and then, the entire world!"

The demons laughed and Da' Legynd just sat there angry. He thought about Nephella (**sorry Patrick, is that right?**) and how she betrayed him and let him end up here in this mess. And suddenly, he saw her enter the room quietly behind the demons. He thought about yelling at her but she was trying to sneak up to the demons stelthily. She looked at him and he looked at her and she put her finger up to her lips like she was saying "shh". Da' Legynd got it, and he winked at her with a smile and he nodded his head to tell her that he knew what she was going to do.

Nephella snuck up to the demons and stole their swords right out from their belts. They didn't even suspect a thing. When they were done laughing, they looked back at the prisoner.

"You will never get away with this" said Da Legynd. "As long as I am alive, I will fight to defend everything I know and have created."

One of the demons smirked and said "Well, I guess we better fix that..."

They opened up the cage and walked in, but when they drew their swords, instead of it being their swords, Nephella had just given them two wooden sticks! They both looked at eachother in horror.

"OH SHIT!" they cried.

Da' Legynd began to roar, and he pulled at the chains with all of his strength. The wall started to crack, and then he ripped the chains right out of the wall. They were still connected to his arms, but now he was swinging two chains around. He smacked the demons with them and procedeed to beat the demons up with them. When they were dead, he walked out of the cage and looked at Nephella while unlocking his wrists.

"Your little plan was to get me captured?" he asked her.

"Hey babe, it worked, did it no?"

"Yeah but did you really have to blow our cover like that?"

Nephella- :/

Da Legynd- ^(*_*)^

**(A/N: lol jk)**

Da' Legynd had to agree with that, even if he didn't want tio.

"So what's going on here?" Nephella asked.

"The demon king is gathering his armies to wipe everything out. We have to escape this place so I can go warn everyone and get an army to fight back with them" Da Legynd said.

"That sounds like a plan" Nephella said and nodded.

"Now, where's the door? How do I get out of this gods-for saken prison?"

Nephella smirked and "leave that to me, sweetie. I know how we came in so I know how we get out of here."

Da Legyne ran through the walls of the place with Nephella. As they ran, they heard the demons inside chasing after them trying to track them down and capture them again, or... even worse...There were lots of battles going on around them, but they were too fast.

They busted through the door and were back outside the tower and back into the dead lands of the Oblivion gate. It was so hot that Da Legynd was almost knocked over by it, but they had to keep running. Outside of the tower, the demon forces continued to chase them until everyone was chasing them.

"Wheres the portal" Nephella screamed.

"OVER there!' shouted Da Legynd.

The both raced to the portal with demons hot on their toes. One false move, and it would be over for them. But they made it just in time, and they both dove through the portal in a big flash of white light. When they opened their eyes, they were both back in Skingrad, even though they were both slightly charred.

Lydia smirked. "Mmm, smells like barbacu - Dragonborn flombey" she said.

Da' Legynd laughed because after what he just went through, it was nice to get a small break. He was back in the safe ty of his city that housed him and the rest of the residents of Skingrad.

"Everyone listen up" he said. "The demon king has an army much bigger than one that anyone of you has ever seen. But do not be alarmed: I will be there to lead you into battle aganst these villinous forces."

"What is your plan?" asked on of the guards.

"Tonight, I will draw a plan for action" said Da' Legynd. "Tonight, I will strike back at the demon king, and we will be the victors in this long battle. FOor tonight is the night that we will stand and fight. Now whose with me!"

Everyone cheered and roared to show that they were on his side. He looked out across the troops, imagining what the night ahead would bring.

A?N Alright guys next chapter is going to be absolutelty amazing, please R & R, I'm really exited about this story because this is going to be my first that isn't just a one shot, if you guys have any feedback please tell me, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter when things get RREAL


	4. Chapter 4: Assault Of The Demon King

**CHAPTER 4: ASSAULT OF THE DEMON KING**

**A/N: **Whew well I hope you really love this chapter, this is the esond biggest battle I've ever written, if you like big battles go check out my halo story its got a couple, well in this chapter it's the big fight against the demon king, sorry if it's a bit long but its EPIC, if u like it, r&r, and Ill see you guys soo, schools almost out and ill have a lot of time on my hans to write this story, if you think this is the end... u are sorely mistaken...

* * *

It was night time and Da' Legynd was ready to take on the demon forces.

"My fellow citizens of this soverin land" he said calling to them "tonight is the time that we force back the demons into their home and stop them from this endless attack! We will stop the demon forces where they stand, and we will never lose this be loved city1 WHO IS WITH ME?  
All the guards and the soldiers raised their weapons and screamed out at once. They had came from far of to fight in this battle, in this last battle for the lands that all of them called home. Everyone even Glarthur who lived in the city of Skingrad had all taken up arms whatever they could and they were there in the army to join Da' Legynd as well.

Nephella stood next do Da' Legynd. She looked at him.

"It has been an honor fighting with you sir."

"DON'T say that. We're not done yet."

They were all standing there in the city looking at the big portal that was glowing evily. Then suddenly the portal started to glow as another hordes of demons rushed through it.

Da Legynd pulled out his bound sword and got ready in an attack position.

"Don't stab them until you see the whites of their eyes gentlemen" he said.

Then the demons rushed thorugh in a big stampede as the sky grew dark red and everything changed. They all ran in with their weapons, sreaming and attacking everyone in sight. Naphella and Lydia got to work, they were slicing the demon soldiers apart with expert precision. They stood back to back, fending the demons off ass they charged at them from all directions.

"Bet ya 50 bucks I can kill more of 'em than you" said Nephella.

Lydia smirked and laughed at her.

"Your on" she said and doubled her efforts, using her arrows to shoot multiple demons in the face at the same time.

Da Legynd was right next to them, in gaged in a battle of epic propotions. He was outmatched 100 to 1, but quickly they all died by his sword and were struck down for good. The fighting was really quick and fast like a Jason Bourn movie. Soon, the demons stopped coming and Da Legynd stood there standing on a pile of dead demons, his sword was red with their blood and he was breathing heavy. Next to him, Lydia looked over at Nephella.

"I win. Better pony up"

"Not yet" said Da' Legynd. "This isn't the end of their attack. It's never going to end if we don't do something about it. We need to stop the demon king before he can send any more of his solders."

"And how do you suppose we'll do that" said Lydia.

"Im going in there after him"

"WHAT" said one of the guards.

"You heard me. We cant just sit here and hope to win. We need to bring the fight to oblivion and taken the fight to THEM! Now, if you cant take the heat, stay out of the fire, but im going in there, and nothing is going to stop me."

Nephella put her arm on Da Legynd.

"I'm going in there as well. I will fight to the end for my country."

"Alright" said Da' Legynd. "Just don't hit me on the head with anything again."

"Hahahahaha no you can trust me now ;)" laughed Nephella. She was just messing with him, and he knew that she wouldn't do something like that. After all, they wouldn't have to sneak in anywhere this time, since they were all going to go in fighting.

"Then for the glory of this land, and for the glory of this city, I ca;l on everyone to raise their swords and follow me to deaths door. This is our one change to fight! You are all my brothers now, all the citizens of the bea utiful city! Now CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

* * *

Da

Leynd ran forward with a loud roar and ran through the portal. On the other side, there were more demons waiting for him, but they weren't ready as he attacked rapidly and riped them apart with his sword. Behind him, everyone else ran through and they started beating the crap out of everyone they could see.

"Oh no!" yelled the demons. "Retreat!"

They tried to run but the archers just shot them down and stoped them from running away. They were all trying to run back to the big spiky tower that Da' Legynd and Naphella had escaped from earlier. Da Legynd walked up to the front door of the tower and kicked it open with so much fury that the doors flew off their hinges and crushed a few more demons. It even BROKE a one of them's NECK.

"Knock knock, motherfucker" said Da'' Legynd.

He looked up and the tower seemed to go up for miles. Nephella caught up, with her blades ready.

"Well, where is he? Where is the demon king?" she asked.

"Im gonna guess that he's all the way up at the top."

"Ah hell! I'm not climbing all those stairs!"

"We don't have to."

Da Legynd pulled out a grappling hook, swung it around, and threw up all the way to the top floor.

"Come on! he said and he climbed the rope up to the top floor.

"Right behind you" said Naphella.

They got up to the top floor and saw a large door with carved statues on it. In front of it were two huge guards that held up two giant swords that were like 10 feet long.

"I take one, you take the other" said Da' Legynd.

"You got it" said Lydia.

They both ran forward and everything went slowmo as the guards swung the swords and the two dodged right under them. Then one of the guards swung his sword right down to the ground and Da Legynd ran up it to kick him right in the face! Nephella also dodged the attacks and jumped up onto the guards back and started to choke it with her bladed whip. The demon ran around trying to throw her off and he was swinging his sword but he ended up stabbing the other demon instead and killing him before it got choked out and it dropped like potatos.

"Well that was easy" said Da Legynd.

"Tell me about it."

In front of them, the big doors slowly opened and revealed the demon king was standing there right in front of them. Hehad a big iron helmet that covered his face, and he stood about 10 feet tall and was wearing full body armor.

"So, I see you made it all the way to my chamber..." it said.

"I'm not going to let this agresion continue" said Da' Legynd. "I'm here to end this war once and for all!"

"Hahahahahaha" the demon king laughed. "Do you think a mere mortal like you could ever stand up to my power?"

Da Legynd stared him straight in the face and responded to him.

"I will defeat you, demon."

"We will see."

Da' Legynd looked to his side and he threw his sword down onto the ground.

"Hey" shouted Naphella, "what are you"

"then let's settle this fight mano a mano. Whoever wins the battle wins the war."

The demon king also threw his sword down and they got ready to fight each the exact same time, they both ran forward and jumped in the air and swung around with a massive punch. They both countered each other and the demon king tried to hit Da Legynd but Da Legynd just dodged all his attacks. However then the demon king was blocking all of his attacks until there was one point where he grabbed Da' Legynd's fist in his hand.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" asked the demon king.

Da' Legynd grimaced.

"I know I can."

He tried to throw a punch with his other hand but the demon king just grabbed his other hand as well. The two of them crashed into the ground just in time so the demon king picked Da' Legynd up and threw him across the room.

"No!" shouted Nephella. "Are you ok?"

"Im fine..." Da Legynd picked hiself back up. "This isn't over yet..."

The demon king charged at him screaming but Da Legynd dodged that and pulled off a sick uppercut that launched the demon king back. The demon king landed right by his sword and he picked it back up.

"So that's the way you wanna play?" said Da Legynd. He pulled out his sword as well and the two of them ran at each other again. They were swinging their swords and dodging out of the way and blocking every attack. The demon king swung at Da' Legynd and he blocked it but the king kept pushing down and Da' LEgynd felt his strength slowly start to lose...

"Give up and face your defeat" said the demon king. "I control everything, including your pitiful little town you call Skingrad."

"Don't you dare insult my CITY!" yelled Da Legynd feeling a new wave of anger in him. He started to push back harder and then the demon king started to lose the battle.

"No...what...what is...?"

Da Legynd grabbed the demon king's sword and snatched it away as the demon king fell to his knees and Da' Legynd dual wielded the swords pointing them both at the demon king's throat.

"It's time to leave this land for good, demon" said Da' Legynd.

"Wait, wait!" cried out the demon king. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll withhold my armies for good and never attack your land again, plus I will give you the powers you could ever wanted. All I need from you in exchange is your soul."

"What's in it for me" said the Breton, pushing the swords tighter against the demon king.

"I will grant you unlimited power, and peace to all your lands forever."

"Hmm," said Da' Legynd. "I am a man of my word, and I know a fair deal. If you promise never to attack my city ever again, I will give up my soul."

"Very well" said the demon king.

Da' Legynd's body started to glow, and he could feel the powers given to him by the demon king start to flow through his body. He looked up in the air and started to levetate up in the air but then he felt his soul leave his body and the demon king took it.

"...whoa..." said Nephella.

Da Legynd looked down at the demon king who was now far below him.

"Let this be the last time I see you, or I wont hesitate to strike you down."

Da Legynd turned around in midair and flew bavck out of the tower. He looked down and saw his army celebrating his defeat of the demon king. They had won the battle, and the war.

He flew back through the portal and back into the city of Skingrad. The sky whick used to be a dark red went back to being blue, with clouds all over the sky and the sun shining on everything. Da' Legynd landed on the ground and was greeted by the town folk who also cheered for him as well."

"Every bloody battle I fought has been for you" said Da Legynd. :For the people of Skingrad! For this glorious city that will never die. I will make sure of that."


	5. Chapter 5: A Well De served Rest

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait, 've been at summer camp so it was hard and i didn't have access to a computer, but that means I could make this chapter EVEN Better, hope you enjoy, you know what to do, read, review, and this story straight up to the top and I';; be be back!**

Da' Legynd was flying over the night sky. It was night out, and he looked down at the land below him and at the lights that were in the city of SKingrad. Even since the demon kind had given him all these powers but had given them in excang fo rhis soul, he knew he needed to use them to protect the lans and use them for good and not evil.

He heard something going on bellow and he flew down to one of the back alleys. In there was a thief who was holding up a sword to an old lady.

"Give me your purse" he said "and no one get's hurt."

The old lady screamed in startled, and Da' Legynd landed walked up to the thief and taped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want" said the theif, turning around.

"How about you walk away, right now and no one gets hurt".

"Ha, hell no mna, why don't you make me

He swung his sword at Da Legynd but Da' Legynd stopped it by reaching and squeezed the thief's head tight in his hand.

"Aaah! No man! Ow it hurts alot!" shouted the thief. "Let me go man!"

"Too late" said Da' Legynd and he summoned some of his new powers, crushing the thiefs skull in is hand and then setting it on fire. The theif screamed but he was already dead. The old lady looked up and Da' Legynd and said thank you to him.

"Thankyou, my hero" she said.

"Haha, no problem," Da Legynd waved her aside. "I'm just looking out for the peaceful citizens ofthos great city."

After that he took off flying he decided to head over to where Nephella and Linda were and see again and flew away. what they were doing. He found them walking around and he landed down next to them.

"aah, good to see you again said Lydia."

"Me to. Is everything al right in here?"

"We were just talking about some things" said Nephella. "I'm still a little sore for those battles.I think maybe it would be good to...relax a little."

"I understand. I have be trubled by these recent events. I would also like to b able to sit back and relax a little."

"Then it's settled" said Naphella. "Let's all go out for a little... R and R."

The three of them decided they would go to the bat house and have a good time there. They got there and they all took off their cloths and sat down in the hot water. Nephella washed her hair a little and then she looked over at Lydia.

"Hey, "she said smiling, "wanna make out?"

"Sure" said Lydia.

They move moved in closer and began kissing and it was SUPER HOT But Da Legynd was next to them and he didn't even pay attention, his mind was to focussed on the things that were going on and the things that were giving him this trouble that he was feeling and that was putting him in this de spair that he could not escape from. TO allow for the new found peace for his land, he had to pffer his soul up to the Demon King. But still, if it meant that the Demon King's army would never return, he thought it was a good deal. And these super powers would allow him to help even more in protecting the nice, kind, inteligent people of his city.

Da Legynd looked over at the other two and were continuing to make out even harder. They started doing some French kissing and Lydia was grabbing Nephella's booby and holding it up. Da Legynd looked away to give them some privacy, and then he saw a guard that had endered the bathouse, and the guard's jaw was LITERALLY on the floor.

Da; Legynd coughed and then he said "do you need something."

"Sorry sir" the guerd named Devin said. "We need you to come out to the plaza. We have something you need to see."

"Ok" and Da' Legynd stood up and put his cloths back walked out with the guard leaving the other two alone with some privacy.

They walked over through the strrets. People were waving to them and he smiled and waved back. He staarted asking things to the guard, making little small chat.

"Hey, how is the mood of the city? Everything running ok? You know, little small things like that."

"The city is running very fine. After that last big battle, everyone has been very exited to get back to work. It is an honor to live in and work for this wonder us city that you have created."

"Da' Legynd smiled and looked around at all of the things that had been created. The houses glissened in the moon light, and the air was very nice. It was a good night, it was fresh but cold, but not too cold.

"But," said Da' Legynd, "we need more trees. I think it would really improve things."

"Aah yes sir, right away" said Devin. He took out a notepad and wrote that down. Then, they finally got to the court yard. There, in the middle of it was two other guards and in between them was the one thing Da' Legynd was never expecting to see: another demon.

"What the fuck is that?" shouted Da' Legynd.

"Sir, we found this one scouting our perimeter. We fear their forces may be coming back."

"Are you sure? Are you it's not just one of the lingerring forces?"

"No sir, this one is fresh"

Da Legynd turned arouned, looking down at the floor in rage. He started to roar, and then he pulled out his bound sword and he turned around and cut off the demons head in one big slash. The demons head went flying up in the air with a scream. Da Legynd held his hand out and without even looking caught the demons head as it fell back down.

He tossed the head over to one of the guards, who fumbled a lot but he still caught it.

"Find another one and bring it back to me" said Da' Legynd as we was walking away. "We need to interrogate it. Find out what secres it holds."

**Hey so Devin haha I got you in my story! (I met him at summer camp, he also writes fanfic so you should all go to his page and check it out!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Learning Secrest

**A/N: I told you guys id be fast! Well now here wer are, in anoter exiting part! I dicided i was gonna put more skyrim things in cuz i played that game sommemore now that i have time so you'lll just have to wait and see!**

* * *

Several hours later thr guards came back and entered the catsle. They went to the main room where Da' Legynd was waiting and they stood in front of him and they hand another demon with them. The demons was fighting to break free but they held it down even as it was trashing all around the place.

"Sir, we have recovered another one" said the guard.

Bring it forward" said Da Legynd.

The guards threw the demon forward into the middle of the room. It hissed and looked around at is human agressors.

Da Legynd slowly stepped forward, looking down with hate at the demon.

"Well, foul creture, tell me. Just what are you all planning to do?"

The demon just hissed and spat in Da' Legynd's face. The Breton slowly wiped his face with the back of his hand while the demon kept laughing.

"Haha, stupid human. Your time is short and we will not waste any time in destroying you-"

Da Legynd ran forward and strated to choke the demon. He lifter it up in the air by the neck and he was feeling the flames of hatred, anger ,rage through him.

"Listen, you pathetic crature. I know you have some secrets that I am very eger to learn (**A/N ehh? See what Idid there?**)If you've got something to say, say it to me right now, or ill make sure your wife and children find a box on their door step with your head in it, cut into a million pieces!"

"No! Pease!" said the demon. He was suddenly getting very scared and it looked like it was going to shit its pants. "I'm just a small little grunt! If you release me, they'll kill me anyways."

"Well, that's the difference between you and me. I treat people with the same respect that I deserve! You burn our cities, destroy our lands, and muder everyone who tries to stand in your way. Well, not this time. Now what the hell are you PLANNING?"

Da Legynd threw the demon down and it slammed into the floor and cracked it a little. The demon whas wimpering, and he really did shit his pants. De' Legynd turned around and walked backwards a little, talking to the demon over his shoulder.

"Now, I'll only going to give you one more chance. What the hell are you planning to do?"

"You'll never find out! Shout the demon. "I'm never going to tell you what-"

Da Legynd turned back around and ran over to the demon. He pulled out his sword and with a raging cry he shoved it therough the demon, impaling him on it like on a skewer. The demons eyes went wide and everything was quite for a second before Da' Legynd pulled the sword back out and put it away. The demon slowly fell over and he started bleed ing out all over the place.

N"ow, I'm only going to ask you one more time. Tell me what I need to know."

"You'll...youll never stop us" said the demon even as he was coguing up blood. "The demon king's army will come back, with a vengeance, and this time, we will hot be stopped."

"I see..." muttered Da' Legynd. "So, the demon king has chosen to disobey his part of the deal...I was a fool to have trusted that basetard."

"Sir," said Devin, walking up, "shall I escort our prisoner to the cell blokc?"

"No...that won't be necessary."

Da Legynd turned away again and walked back. The demon started to stand up, but then Da Legynd pulled out his sword again and turing he started to run across the wall hoding his sword above his head and screaming again. The demons eyes went wide as Da legynd swung his sword, decaptaiting this one as well.

When he landed, he looked over at the guars again.

"Os there something you need?" asked Devin.

"Yes there is. I am going to go to the emporer and wan him about the incoming demon invasion. Send for the other two. We will all go."

Right away sir" said Devin. He went over to the bedroom, and when he went in there, he found Lydia and Nafella sleeping next to each other in the same bed.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" said Devin and Da' Legynd heard it from the other room.

* * *

Once the three ov them were ready, they begain the long trip to the imperial city. When they got there, Da' Legynd burst open the gaets of the palace and stormed on in. He caught the emperors's attention, Catching the emeprorer's attention they all walked up to the throne.

"What ist it?" asked the emperor standing up. "Why have you dared to inrerrupt me?"

"The demons are back" shouted Da' Legynd. "They're back, and they aren't going to stop this time. Your land will be ravaged in a split second. My city will be destroyed, and you are just sitting here!"

"I cannot give you any of my troops. We are too busy fighting our own battles agenst the storm cloaks and the Aldimerry Domination. We cannot turn this war into a 3 way battle."

Da' Legynd turned around he began to thing to himself.

"What if I won your battle for you?"

"What are yous aying" asked the emperor

"What if I go and defeating the storm cloaks? Then we can focus all the attention on the demon king himself and the storm clocks will be dead and out of the ay."

"Hmmm..." thought the emperoro "No man can defeat the storm cloaks single handledly."

"Da' Legynd started to glow, and he floated up off the ground into the air. Hw spun around and he had fireballs coming out of his hands hand his eyes were glowing a deep red."

"Just watch me. I will return victriourous."


End file.
